


俺たちは最強のバディだから！

by atino29



Category: Shirobako (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atino29/pseuds/atino29
Summary: 高梨太郎和平岡大輔吵架了，分手危机。
Relationships: Takanashi Tarou/Hiraoka Daisuke





	俺たちは最強のバディだから！

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是动画原作里太郎的台词。  
> 动画时间线之后一年多时候的半架空故事。  
> 脑洞产物，剧情狗血中二又乱来，角色OOC太郎尤其矫情（咳），请怀着无尽的包容力食用。  
> 出场人物冷！cp也冷！你大概会问这都是谁！  
> 若问cp何处来！  
> 要看太郎爱上大ちゃん请去动画#20  
> 要看大ちゃん爱上太郎请去动画#22  
> （大ちゃん是太郎对平岡的称呼）
> 
> 顺便，本文中的情侣只有太郎平。

1 - 引子  
最近的高梨太郎非常的反常。这个现象已经在整个武藏野得到了默契的共识，基本上常来往的画师技师合作工作室的大家也都注意到了，大概要再来第二个太郎才会看不出来。

简单来说就是最近的武藏野安静得过头了。

当然，日常作业必要的声响还是不会少的，大家交流的声音键盘的敲打的声音社长喊大家开饭或者加餐的声音这些都并没有消失。会安静是因为最近一直没听见高梨太郎时不时的高低大小声，而且还是本人自主静音。本来这应该是件可喜可贺的事情，但不知道为什么制作进行的办公空间最近的气压也跟着低得过了头。

就连兴津小姐每天早会的总结陈述都好像变得有些无力。

再讲的简单一点就是最近高梨太郎和平岡大輔吵架了。

事情要追述到一周多前的某个平常工作日。

2 - 事件当日

宫森跑完原画和作监两头之后给自己泡了杯咖啡，站在茶水间正要喝的时候听到过道上有细碎的脚步声，还不止一个人，断断续续的对话传到耳朵里好像是第二会议室里面传出来不太平的动静。有人经过的时候看到宫森的身影，探头招呼了一句：“宫森，太郎好像和平岡吵起来了。”

“咦，哎…?!!?什么情况??”宫森心里一慌差点没被咖啡烫到嘴。

连忙放下杯子和其他人一起往第二会议室赶的宫森回想着过去这一年的展开，想不透为什么这两个人会突然吵起来。从太郎和平岡成为勾肩搭背（虽然看起来基本上是太郎自己一个人在一头热）的黄金搭档的三女时期以来已经又一年多过去了，武藏野在三女之后的作品评价都相对很正面，整个工作室上下都有种齿轮咬合得很好的顺利流畅感。最近新的企划接了个科幻向的风格作品，虽然不算是大热的原作但因为独树一帜的内容格式在类型爱好者和一般读者间都获得了不少的关注。制作团队角色分配在刚接到企划的时候也算是折腾出了不小的动静，为了不打破好不容易积累起来的工作气氛，不想要接受挑战的声音似乎一定程度上存在。但毕竟是揽下来了的工作，从结果上来说这次是平岡大輔出任Desk引导安排这次的作业，而作品当中比重不小的剧中剧部分由高梨太郎来担当监督。

虽然说在三女之后的这一年里平岡逐渐地成为了制作进行团队当中的一份中坚力量，和他传说中的热血少女时期似乎无法比拟（矢野语）不过沉稳可靠的印象似乎有确立下来。与平岡的逐渐稳定相对比，太郎则是一如既往的在空中飘，通常运转到让人惊讶。新作的团队分工最终决定确实是由多方参与共同决定的，不过各个成员为什么能同意太郎来监督剧中剧这件事在没有参与决策的众人心里留下了一个大问号。然后太郎和圈外的大家同样都不知道这件事能够促成，背后有着平岡几次三番的大力推荐。  
还以为平岡和太郎的关系一定是非常要好了平岡才会力捧太郎，难道自己想错了吗？宫森不解。

靠近第二会议室所在的走廊一点动静也听不到的宫森刚想说是不是其实什么事都没有，不知道是赶来的队伍里的谁唯恐不乱的说了一句：“打完了吗？”话音刚落，第二会议室的门就开了。

“咦，大家都在这里干嘛呢噫嘻嘻！欢迎高梨太郎大人的回归吗！”推开门出来的太郎一脸一如平常的轻巧笑容，调笑着扑向众人。大家一脸搞什么啊太郎又是你在耍宝吗的表情，叹气的叹气应和的应和该揍的下手然后也就散了。宫森跟在队尾有点放不下心地回头望了望第二会议室半开的门，还在里面的平岡看过去好像不太对劲。安慰自己想太多的宫森第二天一脚踏进了一直持续到了当下的低气压。

3 - 事件当日的第二会议室

和剧中剧的脚本还有人设的碰头会结束。平岡和太郎一起目送过两人离开，回到座位上各自收拾资料。预想到自己的提案大概太郎会需要时间消化的平岡对着两人之间骤然沉默凝固的空气没太在意。收拾好了东西正要走出会议室的平岡听到身后的太郎喊他的名字。

“大ちゃん。”

平岡转过身看到太郎低着头，桌子上他的资料散落一堆比没整理的时候还乱，不解的平岡默默地等着太郎的下文。可是无声的状态持续了两三分钟都没有动静，平岡想果然还是必须要和太郎再多沟通一下吗…

新作的制作进程满打满算也开始了小一个月了，任务决定下来之后几乎是隔天太郎就被连人带桌子搬家去了演出和监督的工作间。平岡经过的时候看到山田和圆盯着太郎默默码放那一堆手办的背影一个皱眉一个叹气。虽然在上一季的作品当中太郎跟在喜欢的分镜师身后打了挺长时间下手，但实际让他自己干恐怕也是压力不小。平岡也有一阵子没和太郎一起下班去喝酒了。

“最近……”平岡刚起了个话头就被太郎打断了。  
“为什么？”太郎低着头问。

平岡一脑袋问号。

“为什么大ちゃん要推荐我？”

虽然想问太郎怎么会知道，不过比起这个太郎居然会有这种没自信的发言平岡意外到觉得有点好笑。  
“哈。”他也确实轻笑出了声。

太郎闻声而动‘唰’地抬起了头一脸的难以置信。

平岡维持着微笑着的表情说：“太郎你居然是要问这个。你不是武藏野的秘密武器嘛。”学着太郎的常用台词平岡轻巧地说着，没料太郎脸上的表情笼上了更深的一层阴影。

意识到自己好像有点玩笑过头的平岡，轻咳了一声平复了下情绪道：“不是待望的动画化嘛。”

“是。”太郎迅速地接过话去，“从第一卷连载开始就在追了。而且不仅仅我，也是大ちゃん喜欢的作品。”他语气平缓没什么抑扬顿挫，和平时判若两人。

平岡有点被太郎莫名其妙的气场煞到，不知道他究竟要说什么，平岡只好顺着自己的草稿。“之前边P拿下制作权之后刚好和我同路去录音室就跟我提了这个事情，因为可能要找我之前待过的工作室外包一部分背景作画。前后也商量了挺久了的他和监督，还有和我，然后就说到剧中剧……”

太郎打断了平岡：“从什么时候开始？社里公开这件事已经是三个月前。”

“就差不多从那时候开始。”平岡从善如流地答。  
“大ちゃん要当desk的事情呢？”  
“…也就那之后没多久？”平岡底气弱了点，“八字没一撇的事情我就没提。”  
虽然这话好像前后对不上，可当时也确实还在上一部的制作期间，大家都有手头切实的工作要顾，平岡就没跟太郎说。何况他还抱着不能把剧中剧监督的事儿谈下来，之前都不确定接任务的小心思。他想着整个武藏野都没人比他更清楚太郎对作品的热情。每次连载更新之后太郎都得眉飞色舞的跟他大侃特侃上好久，他觉得自己会喜欢上这个作品一大半是受太郎影响的，虽然这话他当然不会说。

可是听到他的解释太郎不太买账的样子，闷闷地说了一句：“哦。”

“大ちゃん开心吗？做现在的工作。”他突如其来的发问。

如果是问做制作进行都当了6年多了现在问也实在有点迟，平岡想想大概说的是眼下的作品，他耸了耸肩想说‘就那样。’看了看太郎一脸复杂的表情，想了想咬咬牙挤出三个字：“挺好的。”

听到平岡的话太郎的肩膀和表情都彻底垮了，要笑不笑的一张窘脸，又闷声闷气地来了句：“哦。”

平岡被阴阳怪气的太郎搞得有点头大，从来都是自说自话没眼力见儿粗神经的一个人，就连决定要交往的告白也讲得一派胡言平岡每次想到都又好气又好笑。这么个人今天怎么好像一副要悲春伤秋的样子，平岡有点耐不住性子冲口而出：“所以你到底是要有什么话要讲？”

像是想起了什么似的，太郎笑了笑低声念了句：“喧嘩番长。”

“哈？”没听清的平岡提高了嗓音。  
“对大ちゃん来说可能现在的工作挺好的，是啊不需要收拾我的烂摊子大ちゃん大概一派轻松。”  
完全不给想要插嘴说谁也没有说过那种话的平岡任何机会，太郎抬起头直面平岡。  
“喝酒的时候大ちゃん总是‘笨蛋笨蛋’地念，工作起来却厉害得我根本没法比。我从来都没觉得大ちゃん是笨蛋，相反越是和大ちゃん一起工作就越感觉到和大ちゃん的差距。”  
“工…”想要见缝插针说‘工作经验摆在那儿’的平岡遭遇了太郎的又一次抢白。

“嗯，经验。我知道的，大ちゃん。时间积累下来的东西我赢不来这点我还是明白的。但我也想要看起来很厉害的啊，做不到的话就哪怕只是开心地做也好。可是…”讲些平时根本不会从自己嘴里讲出来的话的太郎费劲地搜刮合适的词句。他表情皱在一起一脸纠结。

平岡想了想，开口问道：“现在，不开心吗？”

“不开心啊！”这句倒是回答的又即答又有力，太郎说着想向平岡的身边移动，却迈出脚就踹到桌子，放在边沿的杯子晃了晃跌下来发出清脆的声响。

顾不上去管周围，平岡不解地追问：“这不是一直期待的作品吗？你也是我也是！能有参与制作的机会难道不是一件开心的事情吗？”  
“我也以为会是的啊，以为会是的！但是最近几周下来，每天好像都离作品越来越远，分镜也是怎么改都不像样！”太郎也不知不觉地提高了声调，“自己看自己都很不爽啊。”  
“之前的作品不是跟着准备得挺顺利的吗？就算此一时彼一时，回想起来一定有用得到的建议吧！”  
“用了也一样被打回来，这样下去根本没可能开心啊！”

明明好像和平时的对话的内容也没有太大的区别，却不知不觉出口而出的话都带着火药味，先意识到交流大概变成了吵架的是平岡，但他并没来得及踩下刹车。

“想要当监督的不是太郎一直在说的吗！现在当上了却说不开心这是在任性吗！”

话讲出口，两个人之间的温度瞬间骤降，平岡闭紧了嘴在心里跺脚。太郎张了张嘴讲不出话。

“…所以，到底是哪里…”平岡试图收拾局面。

“…跟，跟说好的不一样啊！”太郎冲着平岡喊了出来。好像是总算说出来了似的，太郎又重复了一次向着平岡的方向迈了两步，到了够得到平岡的距离。他揪着平岡西装外套的衣襟，攥紧了又松开，低下了头。平岡从他接近过来的时候便有些手足无措，他索性把脸转向侧面不去看太郎，直到听到胸前传来太郎的声音。“这跟说好的不一样啊大ちゃん。” “跟说好的不一样。”连声这么说着的太郎声音听起来闷闷的有点怪，平岡微微扭回一点角度低下头看，埋在自己胸前的黄毛似乎稍有起伏，看样子好像真哭起来了。

太郎在自己面前哭基本上都是半开玩笑的状态，难得没在看玩笑的时候也多半不是为了他自己。  
但这次好像很不一样。

“……太郎。”意识到这一点的平岡有点慌。他抬手想要握住面前捏着自己衣襟的太郎的双手。却在碰到之前一秒被太郎先推开了。

还是那闷闷的声音。“嗯不过说得也是呢。我知道了。”太郎说完轻轻笑了笑，抬起了脸，“嗯，我知道了，就继续这样做吧，平岡。”喊出平岡名字的一瞬间太郎咧开嘴笑了。

跟平时经常嚷嚷着自卖自夸的太郎嬉皮笑脸的表情不一样。  
这次的太郎给了平岡一个轻轻勾了勾嘴角的笑。好像是在说要放弃争取。

在平岡对太郎的话做出任何反应之前，太郎已经拿好了资料走出第二会议室。迎面一众听闻方才动静赶来的同事，“咦，大家都在这里干嘛呢噫嘻嘻！欢迎高梨太郎大人的回归吗！”太郎换上一脸一如平常的轻巧笑容，调笑着扑向众人。

4 – 事件一周后的周四（1）

总是无视工作进度蹭着平岡下班时间一起走的太郎，事件以来每天都老老实实完成定额任务然后下班，这天甚至比大家都要更早离席。

回应着太郎的“大家辛苦了。”，同工作室的山田边点头示意边惊讶地下巴要掉了，圆则是推了推可能吓到要碎掉了的眼镜。

出了工作室，太郎确认了下手机短信，前往了离武藏野不远的一间他平时不太光顾的小酒馆。  
等在那里的是同样对眼下反常事态不知该作何感想的武藏野3D画师，下柳雄一郎。

除了登场时候的社交辞令，和随便的工作进程确认之外，默默无言一个人连喝了几杯的太郎让下柳看着感觉一肚子无名火。

“到底找我是要说什么？”忍无可忍的发问。  
“哎现在就直奔主题吗。”太郎一脸‘还没准备好你吓我一小跳’的表情。  
下柳心想‘难不成在这里陪你耗一晚上，别逗了。’  
“现在。立刻。说吧。”  
“…咳，咳咳。其实是恋爱相谈来着。”  
“哈？”‘我们有那么熟吗’下柳心想着，一脸的惊讶混杂困扰。  
“啊，不用担心对方也是你认识的人。”完全误解对方在困扰的事情的太郎。  
‘不不，一般都是不认识的人会比较好说吧。’虽然按理说已经习惯了太郎的不读空气，但实在该吐槽的时候也还是会在心里吐槽起来呢…  
摇了摇头下柳叹口气问道：“…是谁啊？”  
“平岡。就制作进行的平岡大輔。”太郎语气超平静。  
于是下柳也很平和地回答到：“我知道。”停顿三秒。“哎，你跟平岡在交往吗?!!!”虽然下柳的声音不大，太郎还是吓了一跳。  
“哇，哎，下柳桑你也能有这么惊讶的表情和音量啊哈哈。”  
觉得自己大概是没可能跟上太郎的脑回路的下柳，喝了口酒想要沉淀一下心情。开口却还是忍不住问：“这种事情你跟我说没关系吗?!!”  
“啊没关系没关系，下柳桑的话没问题的我是这样想的。安藤桑说了下柳桑一脸基佬样。”  
“喂！”眉毛皱起来了的下柳在犹豫要不要拿手中的啤酒泼这个人，“说什么失礼的话呢！”  
“啊咦不是这么回事吗。”太郎招牌傻笑大放送，“我还以为下柳桑有在喜欢远藤桑呢，大概我是被安藤桑洗脑了吧请不要在意。”

说到远藤的名字的时候下柳的表情一瞬闪过了一点复杂，已经半醉半醒的太郎却没有看漏。看来自己开发了性向之后，好像体查别人情绪的能力都变得敏锐了呢，虽然对平岡不适用。

不想继续这个话题了的下柳抿了口酒，决定为了能让自己趁早回家睡觉赶紧把这个奇怪的酒会熬过去。想问太郎相谈的内容究竟是什么，脱口而出的却是：“什么时候开始的？”

“去年圣诞。”太郎速答。

4.5 – 去年圣诞

距离圣诞节还有不到一个月，街头巷尾早早地就被圣诞相关的装饰铺满，店头播放的音乐多多少少沾上节日的气息，就连常去喝酒的小酒馆门口都挂上了槲寄生 。太郎站在店门口愣了半秒才推开门，圣诞节正在实实在在的一点一滴地侵占他的日常生活。

嘛，不过每一年都是这样过来的就是了。

位于店深处的座位上坐着的平岡似乎是闻声而动，端着杯子朝着门口的方向投过视线来，看到太郎的一瞬间眉毛抬了抬又蹙起来，放下了手中的杯子的他表情写满了“真慢。”

“抱歉抱歉。”太郎笑着往里走到平岡身边坐下，途中路过熟悉的店员交换了句“老样子。”“没问题。”

落座之后平岡的表情还是一脸的嫌弃，太郎遂又笑着道了次歉，安定的诚意不足。平岡懒得计较地轻轻叹了口气，不动声色地把小菜往太郎的方向推了推。

“又被矢野桑逮到了嘿嘿。”太郎边解释着迟到的原因，边伸手抓了毛豆来吃。临下班的时候本来是跟着平岡前后离开座位要撤退的，却在最后被当时的Desk的矢野揪住了，简单地确认过作业进程之后，被矢野拽着针对最近有些故态重萌的闲散敲了半天木鱼。等太郎到了平时总是同去的小酒馆的时候，平岡已经是第2杯Highball。

习以为常的平岡没说什么，从店员手中接过太郎点的生啤，太郎伸手去接冰块撞在杯沿发出清脆细小的声响。

“啊，大ちゃん，进来的时候看到了吗！门口，槲寄生挂起来了哎，明明连感恩节都还没到…”  
“啊，嗯。”平岡想想好像确实如此。  
“越来越心急了啊，过节的大家。”太郎捏着手中的毛豆，托着下巴好像看不惯地念着。  
“你又不是不过。”平岡有点好笑地吐槽。  
“啊说得也是。那大ちゃん圣诞要不要一起……”话还没说完就被平岡打断，“磯川拉了个聚会叫我去。”  
“哎大ちゃん你不是从来都不去的！你居然圣诞有安排！”不知道太郎到底要惊讶哪边的平岡低头喝了口酒，低声道：“说什么呢真失礼。”  
“大ちゃん你不是从来都不去的！”太郎边重复着边晃着平岡的肩膀。  
“他说什么喊了大半年我都不给面子这次去了明年不喊我了。”平岡表示这个交易太划算。  
“这种话都是情势所逼随便说说不会作数的啦大ちゃん你肯定是被骗啦那个人张嘴就胡来的！”太郎说得义正言辞，认识他的人大概都会忍不住说一句——  
“轮不到你说。”当然平岡也不会例外。  
“大ちゃん居然圣诞节不是跟我过……”垂头丧气的太郎抱着胳膊低落……  
“看你说的，我又没有在和你交往。”平岡干了杯中酒，放下杯子抬手招呼店员小哥。

“Highball追加。”  
“和我交往啦。”

两句话叠在一起。

两人间的空气凝聚了一般，三秒的空白与沉默。

“哈？！！”平岡惊讶到一半发现自己太大声降低了音量却还是合不拢嘴。  
“和我交往咯。”太郎看着手举着放不下了的平岡又重复了一次，“和我交往然后和我一起过圣诞节。”讲三遍。  
“你喝多了？！”看了看太郎还剩大半的杯子平岡知道这不可能但还是想不到别的可能性。  
“怎么会。我是想和大ちゃん一起过圣诞节。”  
“你三岁半啊？！”平岡收手扶额。虽然这个人工作态度吊儿郎当，不读空气没来由自信还不自知，脑袋好像运转方式不太平常但也不至于脱线至此吧。平岡表示现在是什么情况谁能来告诉他。

太郎嚼着毛豆凑近平岡,“不行吗？”

平岡忍无可忍地推开他，把他摆正无奈道：“要我和你一起过圣诞节的话并不需要我和你交往吧，再说了我们都是男的…”  
太郎听到这儿打断了平岡：“可是大ちゃん喜欢我，我又是大ちゃん的黄金搭档没有问题的啦。”笑得开心的太郎表情写着‘交往这事儿我太郎批准了。’

平岡看得火大，“你哪只眼睛看到我喜欢你了啊……”

“两只，左边~~和右边。”太郎掰着手指头开始数，“我跟大ちゃん搭档组合超无敌的啊，上一季最后一集我们配合完美的宫森看了都眼红的啊，之前6话的时候大ちゃん不还和我一起去跑了录音和…”  
“听起来像是你在数我收拾过的你的烂摊子。”  
“那而且在武藏野就只有跟我两个人出去喝酒，你也来过我家我也去过你家，奇美可也很喜欢我啊…”  
“我说，太郎这都很平常的吧，而且奇美可那个……”想说那种事情怎么能拿来作数的平岡晓之以理。  
“还有我亲大ちゃん的时候大ちゃん也很舒服的样子。”太郎总算抛出重磅炸弹。  
“哈？！！！！！”平岡表示惊讶的时候用到的叹号数量变多了。  
“阿勒大ちゃん为什么这个反应。”太郎捏着净手的毛巾翻来覆去的捣鼓，平岡看着他一脸讲得不是什么大不了的事情，稀松平常的样子就一肚子无名火。只有太郎知道自己好像心跳得越来越快。

平岡拒绝继续这个话题地闭上了嘴，追加的Highball卡在这个时间点上了桌。太郎有点讨好的意思给平岡递了过去，旁边的人接过去端起来咕嘟咕嘟眼看着要一口干。

“哎哎大ちゃん你慢点，你喝那么快……”容易睡…太郎还没说完平岡已经‘咣当’一声把杯子砸在桌子上，喉结上下动了动轻不可闻地打了一个酒嗝。“Highball追加！”他扬起手高声喊了句。

搞不懂平岡为什么突然要这么拼命灌酒的太郎愈发慌了起来，想着要不要趁平岡好像还听得进去他的话赶紧撤回前言，可是念头动了一下立刻感觉心里十个太郎全都跳起来嚎：“你傻的啊！”敢情对于交往这个提议自己是一边倒的期待。明明以为是嘴上没栓子脱口而出随便说说的戏言，刚讲出来就这么当真，太郎自己也吓了一跳。

看看边上面色开始泛起潮红的平岡，太郎默默地拎着他的胳膊把人抬起来，拉住店员小哥说放下的钱不用找了，Highball也别追加了，我要带着他撤退。店员小哥眼神闪闪觉得今天这两个常连间的气氛好像有点不太平常。

出了店门平岡在冷风中打了个哆嗦，好像才意识到一样回身锤了一拳太郎的肩膀：“你神经病。”

太郎嬉笑着没说话。

“你脑子没沟吧。”平岡继续。  
“这我还真不知道没看过里面。”太郎把平岡胳膊搭在自己肩上领着人往车站走。

虽然和每次喝酒之后的状态好像也差不太多，难得只有平岡一个人半醉，太郎绝顶清醒。

“和我一起过圣诞节。”  
“你烦不烦。”  
“圣诞节和我约会。”  
“不约。”  
“不约我就亲你了。”

“…什么？！！你疯…”‘了’字没说出口太郎拽着平岡闪进身边黑漆漆一片的小巷，推在墙上整个人凑上去，“约不约？”

“不约不约。神经…”最后一个字又没说完平岡在内心嚎‘你能不能让人好好说话’，下一秒意识到这次堵住自己下文的是太郎的吻。‘这个人真的是有病。’平岡想着正要去推开太郎却被紧紧捏住双手，他抬眼去看眼前的人闭着眼睛皱紧了眉头一脸好像很认真的表情。

酒喝太快犯困得不行的平岡，觉得唇上另一个人的温度比自己要烧起来的脑袋还热。他微微施力想要推回去结果太郎却后退了一步。“上次也是这样。”太郎冲着自己笑，不是平时那种讨打的笑，而是以他自己也不太习惯的样子轻轻地勾起了嘴角。

“上次我送大ちゃん回去，奇美可缠上来你没站稳，我扶住你脸靠得特别近。亲了你我一下子酒就醒了，你却凑过来回吻我……”

巷子没灯平岡眼镜上因为刚刚超展开蒙着一层薄雾其实啥都看不清，但总觉得从太郎方向过来一股挂不住脸的羞赧气息，搞不懂哪来的这么多没地儿用的青春感。平岡推开太郎弯下身子一副要吐的架势。

就连太郎见此情势也很难再嬉笑带过，他僵了半晌还是凑上前给平岡拍背顺气。

平岡咳嗽了几声，没了动作。太郎觉得虽然心好像凉了半截但是脸上还是发热，最热的是眼眶附近。

“你傻的啊。”他听到面前的平岡小声地说。

5 - 事件一周后的周四（2）

听了对自己的人生任何作用和建树都不会有的八卦的下柳，连该从哪里开始后悔都不知道，不该多问？不该等太郎赴约？不该接受太郎的邀请？不该搭理太郎？不然难道不该来武藏野！？

还有就是：“所以你们为什么会交往？”故事听了半天感觉重点半个字未提。

“嗯我也想问。”

‘你也想问啊！？’下柳觉得自己内心好像有什么要醒过来咆哮了。

“我在想对于我们在交往这件事，平岡是不是和我的认知不太一样…或者我们，根本就没在交往…”

比起原来太郎也会有这种“凡人”烦恼，下柳更想问所以到底这些事与我何干…

想想大概与其去纠结在意太郎的脑回路，可能赶紧快刀斩乱麻解决掉这个相谈会比较快，不知在内心叹了今天第几次气的下柳反问道：“圣诞到现在也半年出头了，你现在才来思考这个问题？”

6 – 事件两周后（1）

冷战给太郎带来的正面影响不用说自是工作的顺利进行，就连加班好像也只是高效的正循环。低压持续了半个月之后，武藏野的大家逐渐地好像也接受了太郎的新设定。

但对于太郎来说，总而言之效果不大的恋爱相谈之后，脑筋还是转不太过来弯儿的他也意识到了和平岡这样下去有可能就这么从冷战潜移默化到冷结束。他想要做点什么的心情在这天总算是到了高点。

那天太郎难得一时忘了私生活的愁绪边热便当边沉浸在成就感里，等待食物热好的时间里平岡刚好从厨房外经过。眼神交汇的时候平岡把太郎满足的表情看在眼里，难掩惊讶的难过表情闪过被他硬生生扭过头去别开视线。太郎在微波炉‘叮、叮、叮’地反复叫了三次之后才拿出烫手的便当回过神，继而想起来工作进度表上平岡今天早早地就通常运转地写上了完成。不敢想会不会是在等自己的太郎压下刚冒出的念头，心揪在一起比被便当烫着的双手还痛。

等他扔下便当再跑去制作进行的工作间那边已经一片黑漆漆只有紧急出口指示灯在发着光热。

他味如嚼蜡地食完本还很是期待的便当，草草地收了尾夜里回到家睡了醒醒了睡辗转难眠。

第二天上工，早会平岡的桌子空着。心里明镜绝不可能是故态重萌的太郎看了一眼，又看了第二眼第三眼没完没了，注意力总算是在兴津小姐说出平岡的名字的时候重新上线。

“什么？”他冷不丁的出声打断。

“高梨你说什么？”兴津小姐蹙眉不满太郎半神游的状态。

“你刚刚说平岡什么？”脸上尽是自己没有意识到的焦急。

“平岡今天请了病假在家，说是昨晚出了点状况。”

一瞬无数最坏的可能性弹幕效果在太郎脑内滚过，意识还没反应过来身体已经转向办公室出口，风一样消失在众人的视线里，甩给追着出去的大家一个排着尾气飞驰而去的车尾巴。

在猜测着这到底是两人和好了还是太郎终于下手杀了平岡的讨论声当中，唯一清楚事态究竟是怎么回事的下柳默默地掩面回到了办公室开始了日常工作。

7 - 事件两周后（2）

睡睡醒醒之间，平岡听到奇美可的小爪子不厌其烦地在窗户上敲打和抓挠的声音。翻个身把脑袋埋进被子里又因为发烧鼻子不通气而憋红了脸。好不容易有点要睡着的迹象这次又换大门响起，依稀听到有些日子没听过的声音透过门板传来。

‘别吵…’平岡有气无力地想。从被子里探出手掌挥了挥试图轰走门外的不速之客。

门外的人像是专程前来与平岡作对一般，锲而不舍地用大门，门铃和他的大嗓门演奏着噪音进行曲。“神烦…”平岡‘啪’地掀开被子，还没坐起身门外先安静了下来，平岡满足地无视了接下来的细碎声响，迷迷糊糊地又睡了回去。裹在被子里的他心满意足地隐约梦到自己脸枕在胖了一倍的奇美可柔软的腹部，沉在一片温柔乡里消极怠工逃避上班，却在这时忽然听到微弱的抽泣声。

“大ちゃん。嘤嘤。大ちゃん。嘤嘤嘤。大ちゃん。嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤。”锲而不舍来回往复。

他‘啪’地一下睁开眼睛从梦里惊醒过来，扭脸看了看周围没想到声音源头来自现实。跪在床边的金毛伪莫西干吊丧一样小声哭个没完。平岡扭脸看了看墙又转回头，金毛伪莫西干还在。

“喂。”他有气无力地出声。

“大ちゃん。呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”床边的人跪着哭，越哭越来劲。

“喂。”他语带怒气地有气无力。

“呜呜啊啊啊啊啊啊。跪唔七啊啊啊啊啊。”没完没了的叫魂之后开始含糊不清的道歉。

“高。梨。”他把床边这人的名字拆成一个一个的音节咬牙切齿。脑电波在通知奇美可快扑上去挠他。可惜奇美可早就在久久的呼而不得之后摇着尾巴走了。

平岡发射了一会儿脑电波感觉又消耗了不少体力，又累又困又难受的他撇了撇嘴脸扭到一边也不去看床边的神经病了，准备尝试充耳不闻回去周公那里要刚刚的奇美可大枕头。

“大ちゃん。”似乎又回到连环叫魂模式了，“你要是走了，我也不要活了大ちゃん我们可是黄金搭档啊啊啊啊啊。”

从来没觉得这个人脑回路这么有病的平岡今天算是见识到了，他用电路不太通的高温大脑想了想这个人要是真的在自己家自杀可怎么办，想了两秒觉得是这个人的话可能性还真就不是零。

他不由地皱紧了眉头转回去去看，迎上太郎怎么看都亮闪闪的双眼。

“你醒了！”他大嗓门地喊了起来，顺便还晃晃裹在被子里的平岡。

‘想吐…’平岡的胃里翻腾起来。

旁边的太郎挂着泪儿，吸着鼻涕哼哼，“大ちゃん！大ちゃん！大ちゃん！”像是语言能力彻底退化。平岡嫌弃得不行，奈何高烧之下没有战斗力…嘴炮都开启不了，岂是憋屈二字可以概括的。

他闭眼咬了咬牙再睁眼面前是放大了的太郎的泪眼，那人凑上来在他嘴上特别响亮地‘啵’了一声。“喜欢你。”附赠傻笑，然后就跑开了。

平岡抬手抹了抹太郎滴到他脸上的泪水，忽然觉得好像有液体和泪水一起顺着他发烫的脸一路滚了下来，砸在床单上。他抚了抚胸口，想跟那个不知道跑去干嘛了的蠢货说，他疼。

8 - 事件两周后（3）

太郎翻出医药箱打好水回到床边的时候看到平岡睁大了眼睛盯着天花板，脸上和床单上一看就是泪的痕迹。他手一抖差点没把水打翻了，吸了吸鼻子觉得自己这会儿才真的开始全身上下的细胞都调动起来一块儿难过了，他把医药箱和上面驾着的盆放在地上，坐到床边用被子把平岡捲起來整个人搂住，有节奏地拍着他的背。

“大ちゃん。大ちゃん。”他又开始复读机。

肩膀上枕着的平岡脸颊热乎乎的，他觉得烧得他那些全力难过的细胞从深蓝色的伤感渐渐地转向了明黄色的开心。不一会儿，他感觉怀里的人呼吸变得平稳和缓，看样子是又睡着了。

拿冰凉的水给平岡擦干净脸，太郎从医药箱里翻出退热贴给平岡小心翼翼地敷上。又稍稍掀开被子解开两个扣子给平岡擦了擦手臂和领口，都弄好了之后又拿出手机看了一遍刚刚才在雅虎知惠袋上恶补的看护发烧病人一二三逐条确认。跑去厨房里捣鼓了一会儿又跑回来掖被子擦汗，再跑回去把电饭锅按上煮粥算是告一段落。他从厨房门口拿了一小碟猫粮准备放到窗外的时候，平岡又醒了。这次表情看起来比上次清醒多了。

他看着太郎愣了一下还是开窗把猫粮放出去又关上，看着太郎又回到床边跪的笔直。

“高梨太郎。”平岡喊他全名。

“哎。”太郎忙不迭地点头。

“回去上班。”平岡说完之后闭上眼转过头面壁给太郎一个裹在棉被里的背影。

太郎像是吃东西噎住了半张着嘴喘不过气，他跪着看埋在枕头里的平岡后脑勺的发旋，冷不丁地又讲了一遍他刚刚才第一次对平岡说出口的话，“我喜欢你。”

这句话好像有着神奇的魔法，原来也没认真讲过的太郎刚刚才第一次感受到。他说完之后起身去厨房用保温便当盒盛了一碗粥，把烧热了的水倒进保温壶，准备好退烧药尽数放到了平岡的床头。然后真的乖乖地回去上班了。

8.5 – 去年圣诞（2）

那天后来在小巷子里平岡讲完那句话，转身脚步不稳地往车站走。身后太郎抹了抹脸追上去抓住手臂挂上肩膀扶着平岡，俩人谁也没再说话太郎就这么一路把平岡送回了家。

熟能生巧的太郎推开门口花盆从底下把备份钥匙拿出来开了门，平岡自发地拐进厨房倒水，太郎把奇美可放进来揉了揉它的脑袋给温了一小盆牛奶。平岡坐在床上捧著太郎塞给自己的那杯默默地喝完放下，拍了拍自己的身边示意太郎坐过来。

太郎又揉了揉奇美可，猫咪爪子回应似的挠了挠太郎的大腿，太郎抱起猫坐到了平岡旁边。

只开了床头和玄关两个灯的房间并不怎么亮。平岡看着太郎怀里奇美可亲昵地蹭着他一脸复杂的表情。

太郎抚着奇美可的下颚和背脊，平岡回想一年多前太郎和奇美可不对付的当初，心头千思万绪，可惜喝多了理不出个所以然。他坐得离太郎又跟近了一点，眼镜框的阴影遮不住面上的颜色，是酒后的粉红，又好像比那多了点什么。

太郎心脏又砰砰砰地乱跳起来。他下意识地手劲加重了奇美可‘喵’地叫了一声生气地蹿了出去，回身呲牙咧嘴地凶太郎。平岡看了看奇美可又扭过投去看太郎，太郎低着头盯着刚刚被奇美可咬了一口的手指。

“疼吗？”平岡问，语气挺平淡。

“没用牙咬。”太郎摇着头说，“那我…”想说他先回家了。胸腔快裂开了。

“帮我给磯川发个短信。”平岡平静又严肃，“圣诞不去聚了。”

太郎屁股都从床垫上挪开了，僵着曲起的双腿以非常费力又难看的姿势定格了，他看着平岡摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，眼镜又戴回脸上，表情一点没变。太郎觉得自己大概真的是天生皮厚，不然心脏怎么还没从前胸蹦出来，他感觉自己已经控制不住自己的身体器官了。

他瞪着平岡的脸，平岡也看着他，两人又开始长时间地不说话。太郎感觉渐渐双腿要失去知觉了，然后他发现平岡眼镜腿稍稍地架歪了，形成一个奇怪又可爱的角度。他坐回床上，床颤了颤，平岡也颤了颤，眼镜正了。镜片上蒙上一篇薄雾。

太郎要是还能思考或者有那个情商智商的话，大概能明白这是平岡脸已经烧过了头的原因。但他毕竟是高梨太郎，傻乎乎地还在看着平岡。他向着平岡的方向伸手的时候大脑感觉已经停转了，脑袋里面所有的迷你太郎都呆坐在大脑司令部的圆桌边上，个个头顶上大大的‘大ちゃん’。他抱住平岡，脸贴着平岡的脸，耳后是平岡的呼吸，胸前贴着另一个人的温度，好像能听见平岡的心跳。太郎看到司令部里的每一个太郎头顶上的‘大ちゃん’后面一个接一个地蹦出了心形符号，他觉得这个时候如果他再亲平岡一次，脑袋里面的太郎大概能看到一片花火。

于是他稍稍退开了一点，凑上前去，闭上了双眼。

9 - 事件两周后（4）  
午休过后和半路遇到了的远藤，两个人一起走回办公室的下柳，路过演出和监督的办公室，看到黄毛伏案的背影。

“?!”目睹了高梨听到平岡请病假就飞奔而出翘班而去了的下柳头顶冒问号：怎么才一个上午这个人又回来了，哪里来的这么多溢出的职业道德？下柳吐着槽脑袋里面转，难不成这是被甩了。

径自向前的远藤注意到下柳没在身侧了，回头一个那人看着高梨一脸意味深长，于是退回去道：“没到午休就回来了。”

“咦？”下柳开始怀疑起今晚是不是又会被召唤去可疑的恋爱，哦不，分手相谈了。

“据说有去向兴津小姐和社长道歉。”远藤听隔壁的原画妹子提起来的时候，愣是消化了一下才继续手头的作业。

“……”下柳看着远藤一脸太阳打西边出来的表情，冷不丁脑内蹦出一行大字：“爱的力量！”

他摇了摇头觉得好笑，但想想反正最近太郎奇怪也不是一天两天了，最好保持这种埋头苦干的势态，对整个工作室都是好事。

他和远藤相视笑笑各自回去工作岗位，过了一个多小时把需要返工的和新任务交到后辈手里之后，想说到外面喘口气走到楼梯附近还没推开安全门，那边传来太郎讲电话的声音。

“嗯…嗯……”断断续续的听不大清。

下柳收回推门的手，倚在墙边喝了口刚泡好的热茶，听到太郎说：“我今天也会准时下班的。”安静了一下会儿是太郎有点气急败坏地声音：“就是会啊！”仿佛能看见通常运转的高梨太郎不依不饶的表情。

下柳笑笑，刚要走开又听到太郎说：“大ちゃん。快点好起来哦。喜欢你。”

下柳满满的又是那天被叫去恋爱相谈的时候的心情，听到了自己人生没有任何意义和价值的多于情报……他赶忙迈开脚步回去自己桌边，瞪着电脑屏幕上建了一半的模，苦恼着有没有办法洗耳朵…或者洗洗装进去了奇怪的东西的大脑……

10 – 当晚

明明和平岡在电话里信誓旦旦说好准时下班的太郎，因为最近实在是表现太好被追加了工作。反常地拼命刻苦了也小半个月的太郎，终于还是失控了，抱着头空喊了大概三分钟，好不容易重新低下头来却又开始不停地碎碎念。什么不能虐待武藏野的最终兵器啊，什么你们当我高梨太郎是什么人啊，呜呜嘤嘤的中间好像还混杂着平岡的名字，到最后山田和圆都被逗笑了。太郎和矢野大眼瞪小眼地对峙了半天，太郎终于捧着脑袋几乎要脱口而出拜托两个字，矢野低头看了看不知是谁悄悄塞到她桌子上的太郎最近的考勤和表现，和大家一起笑笑还是放太郎下班了。

没有办法飙车回家的太郎挤在电车上急得跳脚。中间收到平岡发来的短信。问他晚上想吃什么？

想着我的黄金搭档好贴心的太郎，想了想要叫外卖的话披萨好了，太郎一边归心似箭一边整理着回去要说的话一边感觉到心头暖洋洋的。虽然大夏天的并不太需要。

从车站飞奔到平岡住的公寓楼下看到停着的披萨外卖车，想着现在的餐饮业也是好拼的。他无视了磨磨唧唧不出现的电梯，一路奔到楼上刚好看到捧着披萨的外送小哥往平岡家走。他备好之前直接收在自己包里了的备份钥匙，停到到外送小哥的面前，道：“多少钱？”边说边掏出了财布。

“是…三好桑吗？”外送小哥一头的问号。

“……那是谁啊？”太郎听了一愣，搞不清楚状况。

走廊里咔嗒咔嗒响起来开门的声音，平岡和他隔壁房间的住客同时探出头来，是两个高中生年纪的男孩子。其中戴着眼镜的个子稍微矮一点的男孩子看到太郎腋下夹着的信封小小声地惊讶地：“武藏野！”说了一句。高个子的没太听清扭回去头去，身后的男孩注意力已经完全被披萨吸引走了，推着催前面的男孩子去付钱。

抬头看了看名牌上写着的田名边，状况外的男孩听到站在前面的高中男生说：“啊是的我是三好。”才明白自己彻底闹了个乌龙。

大概猜到了事情走向的平岡一脸嫌弃加无奈地拽着太郎进屋回身把门关上了。

太郎站在原地没动等着他转会身来，两人一下子贴得极近。

“……干嘛？”平岡觉得自己的脸上还是异常的热。

太郎笑笑凑近了平岡，额头抵着额头试了试温度，稍稍垂眉在平岡嘴上轻轻地亲了一下，“好像是好多了。”

平岡不适应地推开太郎，擦身的时候却又轻巧地拿过了太郎手里的文件和包，走进屋去放在了一边的椅子上。

太郎弯下腰拖鞋，忽然闻到了食物的味道。

“咦？不是披萨的味道？”说着往餐桌走过去。

“没有那种东西。”平岡撇撇嘴，心想你是想让病人吃什么。跟着他也走向了餐桌的方向。

餐桌上摆着太郎下午买来的药和煮好的粥，一盘色泽和颜色都十分鲜艳的炒蔬菜，一份烤鱼和一些小菜。太郎总算明白过来是平岡下了厨，他回身看着平岡，平岡还沒來得及说什么，太郎先楞神一般笑起来，眼神闪烁着不确定和要溢出来了的开心，“大ちゃん…这些都是大ちゃん做的吗。”

“姑且…”平岡嘀咕。

太郎一副想要扑上来抱住又无从下手的样子，“好厉害啊！果然大ちゃん超能干的！好厉害！！”

“又不是第一次下厨。”平岡默默地给自己盛了一碗粥，拉开椅子坐下來，仰起脸看太郎，表情写着‘快过来吃饭’，有点不耐烦的样子。

“大ちゃん好厉害……”还在重复着同一句话的太郎情绪看起来较刚进门的时候好像失落些。

两个人合掌说过开动了，开始埋头吃。太郎夹了一小筷子鱼，酱汁是自己喜欢的味道。他嚼了嚼咽了下去，像是下定了决心一样开口。“大ちゃん，可以听我说吗？”

平岡放下端起的粥碗，示意他继续。

“大ちゃん。我昨天梦见，啊不如说最近总是做恶梦，白天醒来虽然记得不那么清楚，但总有种后怕的心情。到了武藏野就只能拼命埋头不去想。昨天晚上醒了好多次，梦见你不跟我说话了，梦见我冲你怎么吼你都不理我，梦见你和别的什么人有说有笑的走在一起，梦见你突然就不见了……”太郎讲讲自己也怪不好意思地，低下头挠了挠头一副‘真没辙啊’的苦恼表情。

“其实这之前，没经过你同意，找下流桑稍微相谈了一下，虽然他听我讲了很多也讲了很多，但我还是不太明白…不太明白大ちゃん到底是怎么想我的事情的，怎么想我们的事情的…嘛虽然可以直接问你，但是在那之前自己…啊也确实太钻牛角尖了呢，嗯……”

平岡默默地听着没插嘴，热度还没太退下来的大脑意识到太郎在很正经地说着重要的话，努力地集中着所有的力气和精神。

“我啊…从去年圣诞，嗯就跟大ちゃん说交往吧，之前开始就觉得和大ちゃん在一起工作很开心。虽然一直以来工作也很开心，啊虽然宫森让人很火大，嗯但就和大ちゃん在一起工作的时候感觉是在那以上的开心。被大ちゃん骂梦想太小的时候我在想嗯，嘛工作只要做的开心就好了。和大ちゃん在一起的话一定不是难事。想让大ちゃん做P我来做监督的话从来都是认真的，嗯虽然我所说的认真可能是要打点折扣啦 。”

“会有的，将来某一天。”

“啊？”冷不丁听到平岡的声音太郎愣了一下。

“三女之后的太郎做了演出，也扛过来了。”平岡直视着太郎，沉静地道。

想说那是无法躲避的社畜的命运，但太郎仅仅是想想并没有说出口。他想他能明白平岡说这句话的意思。刚开始做演出的时候太郎内心的天人交战基本是日常。平岡最开始的时候还觉得这人事前喊得那么响，结果还不是逃不过稍微有点好笑。不过听太郎抱怨得多了，渐渐除了传染到了一点焦躁，也感觉到这个人也是有要努力的意思，并不完全是图个乐子得过且过。这个印象转变在有一次又被太郎拖去喝酒的时候平岡算是说秃噜嘴了，但好处是在那之后他偶尔在太郎发牢骚的时候，会给他心安理得的提提意见。

太郎想想觉得眼窝有点热，其实这句话一定程度上说到了点子上。他垂了垂头，觉得这话说出来肯定得听起来特别小家子气，特别小屁孩儿。但两周前的他就是因为没说出口和平岡闹僵了，现在的他想老老实实地跟平岡说说，也想听听平岡是怎么想的。

“因为有大ちゃん。和大ちゃん在一起，在一起才…”太郎话头起了又有点数不下去，‘一起’两个字在唇齿间打转。平岡听他这么翻来覆去地讲和自己一起，和自己一起，好像渐渐想明白了点什么。

对面的太郎还是耷拉着个脑袋，平岡有些出神一样探身出去用手戳了戳他的脸颊，就像他自己经常做的那样。他知道自己没跟太郎说过自己已经渐渐觉得和他相处的时间挺舒服的，他甚至不太愿意和自己承认，他有时觉得这个发型扎眼性格乖张的家伙，偶尔戳着自己的脸琢磨自己和他说的有的没的的时候的样子，他觉得，挺，讨人喜欢的。……好吧，挺讨他喜欢的。

他看着太郎抬起脸来，表情不知道怎么摆地要笑不笑的脸。他捉住平岡的手握在两只手里。

“大ちゃん？”

感觉有些微凉的手掌包裹着自己，指尖附近有些粗糙的感觉平岡知道是工作积累想来的痕迹。他看着太郎觉得这种严肃的气氛特别不适合他，也不适合他们。但现在这样又好像…

挺好的。

“我觉得你合适。”他挺认真地说，“我希望你能好好干。我觉得你能干好。”

没等太郎反应， 平岡又说：“但我不想给你希望又落空，又觉得我也解释不清楚我的想法…”喘口气，“以后……以后我会试着解释。”咳嗽了一声，“当个合格的，黄金搭档。”

太郎的眼睛撑得圆滚滚的，平岡特想抽出被握住的手揉揉他的眼角。他想，我想看他笑。

而想法和他自己的声音，重合了。

然后，隔了两周多，他熟悉的，又好像挺喜欢的笑容重新爬上了太郎的脸庞。他看那人又爱演又多愁善感地眼角飚泪花。他看那人紧紧攥着自己的手，点着头，喜悦从脸庞一路漫延到指尖，到胸腔，到那人周身。

他听到那人蛮有点郑重的意思说：“大ちゃん，喜欢！！！”

**Author's Note:**

> 开始写这个的时候动画刚完结不到一个月。  
> 那段时间脑袋里面最近老是有个太郎一惊一乍地梦中惊坐起，喊着黄金搭档的名字。  
> 不知道他到底想让我干嘛于是姑且把脑袋里的太郎能写多少写多少。  
> 产出的结果就是越跑越偏的这篇。  
> 顺便一说原本预计要写的主要场面500字以内就拿下了。
> 
> 为了这篇病得不轻的东西，复习剧情查资料列提纲认真程度我觉得远远超过我写的几乎所有其他大腿肉……我觉得我一定是上辈子欠太郎巨款拖欠未还（掩面）。本来预定是要写闹分手的，最后交往的插入写了那么长我自己都无语……（揍）关于太郎这个人物，越写越觉得其实对他的了解并不深(?)除了水岛努监督说角色原型是年轻ver的自己（。
> 
> 作为路人让下柳和远藤出场了一下。白箱这个作品里，可以萌的BL西皮不多，主要的大概也就三对。其中EXODUS部分的3D&2D画师下远，和三女部分的黄金搭档タロ平，分别包括了我喜欢的cv间岛淳司和吉野裕行出演的角色。想想还蛮好笑的w
> 
> 写这篇的契机是因为突然出现在脑海里的太郎，目的大概就是卖卖安利，写写黄金搭档，顺便给太郎洗洗白（。总的来说感觉这个人还算是半个好青年的(反正不和他一起工作毫无压力地觉得这个人还挺可爱)，白箱的P也说太郎是大器晚成型，想说其实很可能平岡可以是太郎慢慢转型的助力和契机，于是在这篇文里就是多了现充这个甜蜜的烦恼的太郎稍稍有点进步了……(咳)的这么一个设定。结论就是恋爱使人成长（什么）。OOC的部分请就这样消化吧。
> 
> 就这样。


End file.
